


A Traveller's Child

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Mpreg, Omega Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Someone captured Newt and his case so Graves, Queenie, Tina and Jacob have to get it back. The only problem is that a pregnant Newt is inside the chained up case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fantastic Beasts belongs to JK Rowling :)

Newt was scrunched in a ball with his head on his knees and soft tears falling down his face. Luckily, he was with the comfort of his creatures; unluckily, his friends and his mate had no idea where he was. Newt didn't have a clue where he was either. He knew he was in his case but he didn't know where his case was. He rubbed soothing circles around his bump and he breathed out to calm his nerves. The baby and he would become stressed which is NOT good. Next to his side, the Niffler looked up at the tearful wizard.  
The rest of the creatures tried to sooth their human friend but it was to no avail as Newt continued to feel so worried and fearful as to what was going to happen to him and his baby.

*

Meanwhile... far away from the case Percival Graves was pacing around the room whilst the Goldstein sisters and Jacob were sitting near the wall. Tina had her face in her hands that were resting on her knees whilst Queenie was staring of into the distance, lost in thought. Jacob, however sat with his mind full of worry and his heart heavy with fear for his friend that he didn't know the location of.  
Percival was angry and his face showed it because at the moment he was worried for his mate and unborn child. He did not care if he made the others more worrisome than they already were. If he found the person who was responsible he would surely kill them.  
Sounds of tiny scratching blocked him from his thoughts. He snapped his head to the direction and saw a small, green creature he recognised as a Bowtruckle but not just any, it was the one that was completely attached to Newt; it was Pickett.

He reached down and let Pickett climb onto his hand.  
*

Still sat where he was before, Newt ceased his crying as he knew it would stress the baby.  
"It's okay, little one, your father will find us. I know it."

The baby kicked in response as it felt the warmth and soothing touch of his Papa's soft hands. Newt sighed and tried to move. He moved himself over to his cot, he climbed onto it and sat himself down. He then realised what he was wearing. It was a white dress in a sense. It was plain white and went over his bump, Newt wondered how he got into it but he knew it wouldn't make a difference in the end. With tiredness lurking through him he fell into a light slumber, whilst thinking of his friends and family.  
*

Pickett told the tale of how he, the other creatures and Newt got captured and chained up. He also said how he escaped; it was with immense difficulty. By the end, Percival was seething with rage. How dare Grindlewald do this? What was Newt to that bastard? The thought of Newt made him replace the anger and rage with worry and fear. Where was he?  
"Pickett? Where's Newt and the other creatures now?" He asked with hope for an answer.  
Pickett pointed with his leafy arms in the direction of the case. He squealed which made Percival go the direction which was being pointed out by the Bowtruckle.  
"Come on! We can find Newt!" Percival almost roared to the others who jumped at the sound. Pickett climbed inside the pocket of the raging alpha. Percival, Tina, Queenie and Jacob were running so quick that they wouldn't lose Newt again.  
*

His eyes snapped open and he lunged himself forward with immense pain flowing through him. Newt took several breaths and pants to relieve the pain, thinking it was the fake contractions. He chose to stand to balance out the pains. Newt slowly made his way to wear he kept his remedies and as he took a small step he heard a faint splash. He felt his legs go weak as he felt his waters break. He tried to calm himself but it was no use as he slowly realised he was in fact in labour. He had no idea what he was going to do. He grabbed a hold of the bed pole as he weakly made his way back to his bed.

Newt had experience dealing with his creatures giving birth but he didn't want to deliver his own child on his own with no one except the creatures that were inside the case with him. Now in labour, alone and scared, Newt pushed himself so his back was next to the wall his bed was pulled up against. The Niffler gave his friend some space and made a move to retrieve a towel as he knew where Newt kept them. A groan of pain caused the Niffler to squeak in surprise and run for his tree.

*

According to Pickett, they were nearing the case quickly and they were almost there. Percival was becoming more quiet the closer they were their and Queenie noticed it. She read his mind, being cautious so he wouldn't notice her trespassing his mind. She saw the worry filling his brain with bad thoughts and her lip trembled at the thought. Queenie continued to read which resulted in her tripping over a stick.

"Whoa!" She tripped but didn't hurt herself. Jacob helped her up.

"You okay?" Queenie nodded and watched her sister pick up the stick - which turned out to be a wand.

"It's Newt's!" Percival nodded in agreement.

"Must mean we're getting close. Tina, look after it and make sure nothing happens to it."

"Of course." Like her sister, Tina saw that he was beyond worried at this point but instead of being cautious she pointed it out to Percival. "Apart from the obvious, what're you worried about."

"What do you think?" He didn't answer with venom in his voice, he simply asked the Goldstein sister.

"I think you're worried about being a father." Percival raised his eyebrows in surprise at her. "I don't have to read minds to see that."

Leaving at that, they continued to make their way to Newt and they came across a small building.

"Pickett, is this the place?" Tina asked the small Bowtruckle. Pickett popped his head out of the pocket of Percival's jacket and then answered with a small nod. With a flash, he dropped back into the pocket.

"Queenie, you go with Jacob and I'll go with Tina." Percival ordered whilst pulling out his wand. Queenie and Jacob went one way whilst Tina and Percival went the other.

*

Newt had no idea how much time had passed but it felt like ages. His eyes and face were stained with tears. Newt just wished that his mate would find him, he really didn't want to deal with the on his own; he was far to scared but that's okay. Another pain filled him and Newt couldn't help but shout in pain, which caused a few creatures to retreat.

Newt tightly scrunched his fist within the sheets of his cot and tightly squeezed his eyes together. He could feel the sweat build up on his forehead, his tears fall down his face and his baby wanting to come out. With all of his strength he tried to keep his child within him so he didn't have to deal with this entirely on his own.

*

It didn't take too much time to find the case and it was Tina and Percival who found it. It was chained with thick chain and was connected by a lock and it was quite fortunate that they had a willing Bowtruckle with them. Percival picked up Pickett in his pocket and placed him by the lock. As Pickett was lock picking, Queenie and Jacob ran to them.

"You found it!" They shouted simultaneously.

With a big clump the lock and chains fell gracefully to the stone floor. Tina opened the case and they all froze when the heard a loud groan. Percival responded by rapidly climbing down the case and he was shocked to find his omega on the bed in agony.

"Newt!" At his name, Newt became overjoyed to see his friends and mate.

"Oh God! You're here!" Percival climbed next to him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I'm here and I'm going no where." Newt smiled at Percival but that didn't last long as he cried out.

Tina, Queenie and Jacob climbed down the case and all had the same expressions on their faces at the sight of Newt.

"How long have you been in labour, Newt?" Tina asked while stroking Newt's other hand. The answer she received was another groan.

Queenie sprung into action and went through the cupboards to try and find anything that might help with the birth. Jacob, on the other hand, believed he would get in the way so he decided to go and feed the creatures as Newt hadn't been able to. Tina sat on the other side of Newt to offer support as it was quite clear that Newt was almost ready to push.

Newt had many thoughts going through his head but one was quite repetitive, he was not ready for this.

"I'm not ready. I'm not ready." He kept repeating out loud which cause several more tears to fall down his tear-soaked cheeks. He spread his legs apart and felt a different urge.

"I think I need to push." Newt said in an almost silent voice. He moved his head to the side and landed it on Percival's chest. He had one hand clutching his mates and the other was moved to tightly clutch the bed sheets below him. Tina moved so she could help her sister who was in front of Newt and in between his legs. Queenie could see a small little scalp immerging from the hole and rubbed the inside of Newt's thigh as comfort as the man pushed.

Time was growing on and it was very clear to everyone that Newt was really weak and he was using a lot of strength to birth the baby. With a loud shout Newt continued to push and a painful burn made him pause and look at Queenie.

"It's okay, you're crowning. Don't push a sec." After checking it was okay, Queenie told him to carry on and carry on he did. As he kept pushing, Percival gave him words of love, comfort and encouragement which pushed him forward and gave him belief that he could definitely do it. The head eventually came out after a few more pushes and when it came to the shoulders, Newt felt like he was being torn in half but he kept going. He pushed again with a long groan. The shoulders came out which cause the rest to fall out with ease. After the hard work, Newt fell against his mate and gave heavy pants.

The baby cried which cause everyone to sigh with relief. Queenie wrapped the newborn in one of the towels and passed it to Newt.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The baby girl was nestled against her mama and Newt smiled in relief but he was incredibly tired

"What're we going to call her?" To be honest, neither Percival nor Newt had thought of a name but Newt quickly came up with something.

"What about Phoenix?"

"Phoenix? Why don't we call her Freya?... Or..."

Newt stopped him before he could continue though, "I like Freya. It's nice and it might suit her if she's anything like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. So her name will be Freya Phoenix Scamander-Graves?"

With a smile, Percival nodded.

"It's a great name."

 


End file.
